


In All the Universes

by Rasberry_Honeybun



Category: Stardust (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Warning: Kate Argent, Witch Claudia Stilinski, Witch Erica Reyes, Witch Kate Argent, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasberry_Honeybun/pseuds/Rasberry_Honeybun
Summary: In the village Wall, named so because of the centuries old wall that lived beside the village, a young man sent a letter to the Royal Academy of Science in London, England. He proposed the theory of another world beyond the wall. The letter he got back rejected his theory and told him it was just a folktale.Jonathan Stilinski had spent his entire childhood staring at the field on the other side of the wall, both in curiosity and annoyance. Hadn’t anybody ever thought of going over the wall, you might ask. Of course they had, but the “Guard” watching over the gap in the wall would never let a soul through. But John Stilinski had a plan, oh yes, and it was a fan - fucking - tastic plan.





	1. The Boy and The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So you don't have to have seen (or read) Teen Wolf or Stardust to know what's going on. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Any comment is much appreciated! If you see a typo or something doesn't make sense pls tell me in the comments! Thank you! - and obvi teen wolf or stardust doesn't belong to me as i am a sixteen year old girl with no prior jobs on my application.

In the village Wall, named so because of the centuries old wall that lived beside the village, a young man sent a letter to the Royal Academy of Science in London, England. He proposed the theory of another world beyond the wall. The letter he got back rejected his theory and told him it was just a folktale.

 

Jonathan Stilinski had spent his entire childhood staring at the field on the other side of the wall, both in curiosity and annoyance. Hadn’t anybody ever thought of going over the wall, you might ask. Of course they had, but the “Guard” watching over the gap in the wall would never let a soul through. But John Stilinski had a plan, oh yes, and it was a fan - fucking - tastic plan.

 

“Alan, it’s just a field. Please, just let me go see a  _ field _ .”

“I have been guarding this gap for years. My father guarded it before me, and his father before him. No one is allowed to go through.”

“But -- “

“Another word and I’ll have you stand in front of the village council. Then our new deputy will be fired, do you want that?”

“Well, no . . . I guess I’ll just go home then.” John turned to leave.

“Goodnight, John, give my best to your parents -- “ As Deaton turned, John ran back through the gap. “Jonathan!”

John ran until he was past the field and had reached the forest. He glanced around at the unremarkable forest, disappointed despite everything. Just as he was about to head back, he saw a light flicker through the thin trees. He followed it until the forest began to clear and revealed a town full of light and laughter.

 

He stumbled down the hill towards the town and laughed as he walked through the bustling streets. Dozens of tents were strewn up, with merchants selling a wide assortment of strange commodities. John stared in amazement at a jar full of eyes that followed his every move, and an elephant the size of his head with two trunks, and a monkey wearing a pirate’s outfit that had two small nubs on his head and bat-like wings on his back.

 

John strolled through the market, until he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled to the side out of her face, showing dozens of beauty marks littering her face and body. Her face was turned to the side, watching the people walk by in longing. She had an upturned nose and eyes like whiskey. When she caught John staring, her lips pulled back in a mischievous smile. John felt his feet walk closer to her, drawn in by her dazzling grin.

 

His view of the beautiful girl was blocked by a wicked woman, just the sight of her sent chills down John’s spine. The woman was as fair as she was terrifying. She was of a darker skin tone, and her eyes seemed to flash red when she glared at him.

“I don’t deal with fools,” She turned back to the address the girl. “He’s yours to deal with. Tend the stall while I go to The Slaughtered Prince for a pint.”

 

The woman left and John immediately felt more at ease. The girl sauntered over to the stall and smiled at John. He had suddenly forgot anything else in life that mattered.

 

“What can I get for you?” She asked.

 

“Um -- I -- wow, you’re beautiful.” He bit his tongue and shut his mouth, but she laughed. John would give anything to hear that sound again. He looked down at the table. It was full of flowers, necklaces, scarves, amulets, you name it. John gestured to the blue flowers. “These are awfully pretty. How -- How much?”

 

The girl squinted at him. “They could be your mother’s maiden name, or your worst memory from when you were a child. But you don’t want the bluebells.”

 

“I -- I don’t?”

 

“Buy this one instead.” She held up a drooping white flower. John couldn’t remember the name of it if his life depended on it. He looked up at her and his heart swooned when she smiled.

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“Snowdrop. It’ll bring you luck. And it only costs a kiss.” Her eyes twinkled. John gulped as she placed the snowdrop flower in the breast pocket of his overcoat. She pointed to her cheek with a dimpled smile and leaned over the table, waiting. John leaned forward and meant to kiss her cheek -- he really did -- but she turned her head and captured his lips with her own. John’s heart could have burst from the feeling he felt deep inside his stomach. When she pulled back to gaze into his eyes, he swore time stood still. “Is she gone?”

 

John looked around for the other woman but couldn’t see her, so he nodded.

 

“C’mon.” She grabbed his hand and led him around the table to the large yellow wagon that was sitting behind it. He heard clinking and looked down at a silver metal string dragging on the floor. He picked it up and followed it to the girl’s foot where she stood just outside the wagon. The girl looked down at the chain in disgust. “I am Princess Claudia of Stormhold, and I was tricked into being a witch’s slave.”

 

John pulled out his small dagger and cut the chain, only to watch it mend itself. He stared at the small piece of chain he had cut off in confusion. “Why can’t I free you?”

 

Her smile was strained. “I’ll only be free when she’s dead.”

 

She turned away to leave, but John grabbed her hand. “If I can’t free you, what do you want of me?”

 

She smiled and pulled John into the wagon.

 

When John was back home, he grinned at the letter of rejection he had received from the Royal Academy of Science. Not only were they wrong, but he had seen the other world beyond the wall, and it was beautiful.

 

John would have tried going over the wall again, but Claudia had warned him against it. She said the witch who imprisoned her would kill him if she saw him, and Claudia wouldn’t allow it. So she told him to stay on his side of the wall, and she would stay on hers, and they would only have that night together, but it was the most magical night of both their lives.

 

But nine months later, Alan Deaton was knocking at his door. John opened the door and stared at the basket in Deaton’s hands. A plaid patterned blanket was thrown over it, hiding what was inside.

 

Deaton handed over the basket with a frown. “Someone left this basket at the wall for you. There’s a letter with his name on it.”

Deaton walked away before John could ask who he was talking about. A gurgle came from the basket and John almost dropped it in shock. He closed the door and placed the basket on his table before pulling back the blanket in fear. A baby. It was a baby. He could see Claudia’s upturned nose on the baby’s sleeping face. He grabbed the letter resting on the baby’s stomach and read the name printed in Claudia’s handwriting. Then he read the name again. And another time, just for good measure.

 

“Alright, how about we just call you . . . Stiles, after my own last name. That sounds nice, huh? Stiles Stilinski.” John’s smile warmed at his baby boy.

  
  
  
  
  


**Eighteen Years Later**

 

“Don’t forget the flowers, Stiles.” His dad reminded him. Stiles hit his knee on the door while turning around to grab the flowers on the table, the one thing he was supposed to remember to bring.

“Right, right. Thanks.”

“Good luck.” John, now the sheriff of the town, yelled as Stiles walked down the road to Lydia Martin, the strawberry blonde goddess he had been trying to court for years’, home. He says trying because dickhead Jackson Whittemore has been  _ successfully _ courting Lydia for an equal amount of time. Stiles doesn’t know if Jackson started to court Lydia just to spite him, or because his lizard heart has actually managed to grow feelings for the girl. Stiles doesn’t care, he’s been in love with Lydia for years and he’s not going to give up because of some urchin that just so happens to have more money than him and the whole town combined.

 

Stiles picked up a pebble and tossed it at Lydia’s room window, where he heard a couple of girls giggling before the window was thrown open. Lydia’s sultry smile fades.

 

“Oh, it’s you. Did I leave something at the shop?”

 

“No -- no, I just thought -- “ He’s cut off by the sound of Jackson slicing down his flowers with his pompous cane that he carries around to look like a douche. 

 

“Stiles Stilinski, peeping Tom extraordinaire.” He shoves the tip of his cane at Stiles chest, pushing him away.

“Jackson, just leave the boy alone.” Lydia calls from her window. Stiles would feel happy she’s acknowledging his presence, but she also called him a boy so he’s slightly offended. Jackson sneers down at the flowers Stiles had brought. They sat pitifully on the ground, torn to shreds by his stupid cane.

 

“Were those for Lydia?” He scoffs, with his bouquet of bigger, better, more expensive flowers. “A pity.”

 

Stiles sees a long stick the size of his arm sitting in Lydia’s rose bushes. He picks it up and aims it at Jackson. Jackson laughs, the asshole, and gets into a fighting stance.

 

“Really, you want to get your ass handed to you? You always were rubbish at fencing in school. Matter of fact, I don’t remember you being good at much of anything.”

 

Stiles does, in fact, get his ass handed to him. Lydia calls for him to stop, and Jackson leaves to her door, leaving Stiles on his back in the dirt. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asks, sounding anything but concerned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He stands up as she shuts her window and closes her curtains. “Fuck.”

 

Stiles walks home and sneaks past his father’s room, not up for discussing the most embarrassing moment of his life. He collapses onto his bed and shoves his head under his pillow, going to sleep by sheer force of will.

  
  


***

  
  


His father’s waiting for him at the table in the morning. He’s not really waiting -- he’s just eating breakfast and reading the newspaper -- but it feels too much like he’s waiting for Stiles to recount his night.

 

Proved right, it only takes until Stiles is pulling on his overcoat to leave for work at the shop that the Sheriff asks about Stiles night. “So, how did last night go?”

 

Stiles fumbles at the buttons on his overcoat. “Oh -- it was great. Just wonderful. In fact, it was so great, I don’t have enough words in my very wide vocabulary to tell you. So, I’ve got to go to work. Bye.”

 

If his father wasn’t suspicious, he would be a terrible Sheriff, but he was merciful enough to let Stiles run out of the house. Stiles went through the motions of getting the customers what they asked for and ringing it up, allowing his mind to go quiet for the first time in a long time. He wasn’t going to give up on Lydia, not yet. He spent too long watching her in loving silence to not finally do something about it. He was going back tonight, he decided. And he was going to get her to go on a picnic with him, and she was going to be so wooed,  _ she  _ was going to propose.

 

He started going through the plans in his head while ringing up the older woman at the counter. He barely had time to put the lady’s things in her basket when Lydia strolled through the door and walked up to the counter. 

“Stiles -- “

 

“Lydia -- “

 

“A pound of sugar, please.” She batted her eyes at him and Stiles soul left his body -- he swears.

 

“Uh, yes. Of course.” He scrambled to get the sugar and place it in a basket.

 

“A bag of flour, a dozen eggs, and some chocolate, please. Oh -- and I’m sorry for Jackson, last night -- and a bit more chocolate, thank you.”

 

Stiles piled everything into the basket, nice and neat. “Can I -- Can I see you tonight? I have a picnic -- “

 

“No, but you can walk me home.”

 

“Now?” He looked around at the shop. His boss was glaring at him and Lydia from the other counter.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Of course, yes I can do that. I can walk you home. Walking you home. Now. Let’s go.” Stiles grabbed the heavy basket and followed Lydia out the door.

  
  


***

  
  


“Father, I’ve lost my job.” He told himself in the mirror. “Father, I’m sorry, but my job. It’s gone. Poof.” No, not like that. “Father, you see, some things just aren’t meant to be.” Too sappy. “Father, my job -- “

 

“Is gone. Poof. I heard.” The Sheriff said from where we was sitting at the table behind him. Stiles tripped over his foot and fell into the seat across from him.

 

“How . . . How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to know you lost your job. Repeatedly, apparently.” John couldn’t help the smile that slipped when he shook his head.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’ll find another one, I swear.”

 

“Stiles, it’s okay, son. What happened?”

 

Stiles’ head made a loud  _ thump _ sound as it fell on the table. “Lydia Martin.” Stiles ignored his dad’s groan. “Last night . . .didn’t go as well as I told you. It was actually -- really, really bad. Terrible. Awful. Pitiful. Miserable. Poignant. Feeble -- “

 

“Son, what went wrong?”

 

“Everything.” He picked his head back up only to thump it on the table again. “I got there, didn’t even get to say hi, Jackson ripped up my flowers, Lydia didn’t even look at me, and then I got my ass handed to me -- “

 

“Language.”

 

“It was a total bust.  _ The  _ most embarrassing moment of my life. The bossman was right. I’m a lost cause. I’m not Jackson. I’m never going to be good enough for Lydia.”

 

The Sheriff, capital ‘S’ for Sheriff, because his father’s whole demeanor changed, straightened in his seat. “He told you that? Horseshit -- “

 

“Language.”

 

“So what you’re not a rich, snobby, snake like Jackson Whittemore? That boy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He’s never had to struggle to earn anything in life, and that’s going to bite him in the ass when he grows up. You . . . you’ve fought for everything in life. You fought to get into that stuck up school, you fought for your hard earned grades, you fought for that job at the shop, you fought for a well deserved raise . . . Stiles, you are the smartest damn kid I’ve ever met, don’t let one bad experience keep you from fighting for Lydia’s heart, loathe as I am to see you wed off to her.”

 

Stiles pulled his head off the table and quirked a grin at his father. “That girl is going to be your daughter-in-law, I promise you that.”

 

John laughed. “What’s your backup plan? I know you’ve got something rattling around in that brain of yours after last night’s rejection.”

 

“I do.” And he told him, with a determined grin.

  
  


***

  
  


The full moon was high in the sky when Stiles threw a pebble at Lydia’s window. She opened it and sighed. “Stiles, I told you not to come.”

 

“I - I know. Just hear me out. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Stiles heart sank as Lydia closed her window. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back home.

 

“My birthday isn’t for another week, so this better be good.” Lydia looped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Stiles tripped over a rock but steadied himself just as quickly. His smile widened as he led Lydia through the streets down to the forest at the edge of town. There was a small clearing that lead to the wall, but from where they would sit at the picnic you could only see the edge of it. It had taken Stiles an hour to get the candles to sit on the tree branches without falling over, and his entire check from the last three weeks to buy a bottle of champagne and a premade cake. He packed a basket with grapes, strawberries, and small pieces of cheese cut into cubes. A plaid-patterned blanket was laid out on the floor with another folded on top in case it got cold. Stiles sat down and Lydia followed, her gaze lingering on the bright candles in the trees.

 

“Hmm, champagne? How could a shopboy afford all this?” Her words were sharp but her tone was soft. She sipped at her glass and picked at a piece of cheese.

 

“I’m not a shopboy.”

 

“Yes, I heard. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, I meant I’m not a  _ shopboy _ . I just so happened to be working in a shop. Now that I’m not I can do what I want to.” Stiles shrugged, sitting up.

“This must have been a lot of money, though.”

“I can always make more money, it’s no trouble. Isn’t that the best part? I never thought I was going to stay in Wall. I always had plans to go and see the world and make my fortune.”

 

“You sound like Jackson. He travels quite a lot. In fact, he’s going all the way to Ipswich to buy me a ring. Rumor has it he’s proposing to me on my birthday.”

 

Stiles felt his eyes sting. He looked down at the bottle of champagne. “And you’re going to say yes?”

 

Lydia laughed. “I can’t exactly say no after he’s gone through all the trouble of buying me a ring from Ipswich.”

 

“Ipswich?” Stiles guffawed. “Lydia, I’d go to the ends of the Earth for your hand in marriage.”

 

“Really?” Her smile softened around the curve of her champagne glass.

 

“Yes,” Stiles sat straighter, his spine suddenly made of steel. “I’d go to the States and bring you back your weight in gold. I’d go to Africa and buy you a diamond as big as your fist. I’d go to South America and find you rubies as bright as your hair. I’d go to the Arctic and slaughter a polar bear and bring you it’s hide - ”

 

“A polar bear’s hide?” She scrunched up her nose. She leaned further away and bopped him on the nose. “You’re cute, Stiles, but me and you . . . we’re too different to ever be compatible. I should go, it’s getting late.”

 

“Wait - let’s at least finish the champagne?” He held up the bottle in question.

 

“. . . Okay.”  She leaned her empty glass towards the bottle.


	2. The Stone and The Witch

If Stiles had known how the King of Stormhold was currently about to change his life forever, he would have slapped the man then kissed him. In the other world on the other side of the wall, miles upon miles away from where Stiles and Lydia were finishing their champagne, the King of Stormhold laid on his deathbed surrounded by his sons.

“Where is Ennis?” The King’s voice boomed through the large room.

“He’s on his way.” Aiden answered from where he sat next to the King. 

“Then we wait.” The King said. Deucalion rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as they waited in silence for their brother. Not a second later, the doors burst open as Ennis strode into the room. He bowed to his father and stood beside Ethan and Aiden. “Now that everyone is here, we can discuss the matter of succession. Out of my seven sons there are only four of you still alive. This is quite different from tradition, as I had twelve brothers and - “

“And you slayed each of them for your throne before your father, the King, felt sickly.” Deucalion interrupted. The King chuckled and nodded his head. “You are strong and ambitious, father.”

“And cunning. Most importantly, cunning. Ennis,” He asked. “Look through the window and tell me what you see.”

Ennis laughed and stood at the wide window. “I see the kingdom, father. All of Stronghold. My kingdom?”

The King laughed. “Maybe, my son. Look up.” The King met Deucalion’s eyes and nodded. Deucalion strode over to his brother and gave his back a forceful kick, sending him toppling over the side of the castle. The King laughed before trailing off into a fit of coughing. “Claudia . . . where is your sister Claudia?”

It was Ethan that spoke up. “She’s been gone for years, father.”

“. . . That’s right . . . as you know, law says the throne must pass to a male heir, and you three are all still alive, so we’ll solve this in a non-traditional manner.”

The King took off his large ruby necklace and the three sons watched as the red faded from the ruby. “Only a male of royal blood can restore the red of the ruby, and when he does he shall be the new King of Stormhold.”

The King closed his eyes as his last breath left him. The now clear necklace floated in the air for a second, and when the three brothers took a step towards it the ruby shot out of the castle and into the clouds, unknowingly knocking a star out of the sky and down to Earth.

 

***

 

From where Stiles and Lydia sat, they watched a star fall from the heavens. 

“Oh, Stiles! It’s a shooting star. It’s so beautiful.”

“Is it more beautiful than a gaudy ring from Ipswich?” Stiles asked. Lydia looked at him curiously. He put his glass of champagne on the ground and held Lydia’s hand in his. “Lydia, for the chance to marry you, I’d cross the wall and bring you back that fallen star.”

“No one crosses the wall, Stiles. That’s just silly.”

“For you, I’d do anything.”

“A star,” She hummed. Then she looked at him with an analyzing gaze before holding her glass out to clink. “You have one week or I’m marrying Jackson.”

They clinked their glasses and Stiles felt a rumble of laughter fall from his lips.

 

***

 

In another corner of Stormhold, a witch was watching the same star fall from the sky. Kate gasped as she spun on her heel and ran back into her ancient manor full of cages holding all sorts of animals. She pushed the door open and ran to wake up her sleeping father and ex-sister-in-law.

“Victoria, father, wake up. Now!” The old witch banged on the bedpost. 

“What is it?” Gerard hissed. Victoria rubbed her wrinkled hands over her eyes.

“A star has fallen.” They stared at her for a second before gasping and scrambling off the bed. The three shuffled to a cabinet containing different magical objects. Kate threw different dangerous things aside before growling, “Where are the Babylon Candles?”

“You used the last one about 400 years ago, Katherine.” Victoria scooted back a step when Kate whipped around to glare at her.

“There’s no time to waste. We’ll go on foot. First, we need information.” They pulled a ferret out of a cage and Gerard dragged a knife through it, revealing it’s insides. The three witches peered down at the ferret’s innards. “If these divinations are correct, the star is 100 miles away.”

They leaned back and looked at eachother. “It’s been four centuries since the last star. Which of us shall go and bring it back?” Victoria asked.

They held their hands over the ferret with their eyes closed. Kate peeked an eye open and grabbed the ferret’s heart while Gerard grabbed it’s lung and Victoria it’s liver. When they opened their eyes Kate grinned.

Victoria threw the liver back onto the table where the ferret sat. “You’re going to need what’s left of the last star.”

Victoria and Gerard opened a black wooden box and Kate stepped forward to claim it. She frowned at what she found inside. “There’s so little.”

“Soon there’ll be more than enough.” Gerard assured her. Kate nodded and grabbed the small piece of glowing star. She faced the body length mirror as she swallowed it whole. In a few short seconds, her body had transformed back into that of her younger self. Her blonde hair was vibrant with life and her eyes were cold and devoid of it. Her smile was sharp as she looked over herself in the mirror.

“I expect everything to be ready when I return with the star. It won’t take but a few short days.”

“Of course.” Gerard’s smile was sinister.

 

***

 

Stiles strolled down to the gap in the wall after walking Lydia home, still giddy with the thought of marrying her and still full of champagne. The “Guard” was waiting on his stool. 

“Ah, Jonathan Stilinski. Not you again.”

“Stiles, actually.” 

“Oh, you look a bit like your father,” Stiles chuckled as he inched towards the gap. “I suppose you also intend to cross the wall, huh?” Deaton pushed Stiles back with his long walking stick. “Forget it, Stiles, go home.”

“Cross the wall as well as who?”

Deaton’s eyes shifted away. “Nobody. No one crosses the wall.”

Stiles mind was moving a mile a minute, but he ignored it for now. “I get that, Deaton I do. Totally, completely. I get that so much -- I’m just going to go home.”

Deaton gave him a ‘don’t fuck with me’ type of look. “Right, Stiles. Give my best to your father.”

Just as Deaton turned away, Stiles gathered his drunken courage and made a dash towards the gap in the wall. Deaton stopped him with his staff and wacked him in the stomach to keep him from jumping through the gap. Stiles held onto the staff, stopping Deaton from hitting him again, but Deaton kicked him in the shin and Stiles refuses to admit he let out a squeak when he let go of the staff and held onto his throbbing shin. Deaton pushed him back with the tip of his staff and Stiles glared at him. With one last attempt, Stiles ran towards the gap, but Deaton swung his staff in a large arc and knocked him off his feet with one good hit to the chin. Stiles gasped as he fell on his ass.

“Goodnight, Stiles.” Deaton sat back on his stool and Stiles picked up his sawed off manhood and left.

He sat at the dining table with a steak on his chin, cooling his bruised ego. His father climbed down the stairs and paused as he took in Stiles bruised face. 

“You know I’m the Sheriff, you can press charges against Jackson and we can keep this very hush hush.”

“I hate to admit it, but it wasn’t Jackson. It was . . . it was the guard at the wall.”

John bit the inside of his cheek as he snorted. “Deaton’s at least eighty something years old -- “

“He still packs quite the punch, I’ll have you know!”

John was quiet for a moment. “What were you doing at the wall?”

“Gee, dad, I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing trying to cross the wall?” Stiles threw the steak back in the icebox and walked towards where his father stood frozen on the stairs.

“It’s time we had a talk.” John led his son up the stairs toward the attic. He pulled the latch with the ladder and climbed it with Stiles at his back. They sat down on a chest full of Stiles’ baby clothes. John rubbed his hands together before looking Stiles in the eye. “You know you’re mother couldn’t keep you when you were born, so she gave you to me. I tried my best to keep you from the truth, so I told you she died. She might as well have, though I pray she’s still well.”

“Dad, do you mean she’s alive? She’s been alive this whole time? Why haven’t we met -- “

“Stiles, I met your mother on the other side of the wall.”

Stiles mouth shut with a clack. A million and one thoughts raced through his head but one was the loudest. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I knew you were going to try and go over the wall to save her.” The Sheriff rubbed the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers before grinding his teeth and facing his son. “Your mother’s name is Claudia, and she was taken by some witch to be her slave. I say witch, as in literal witch. The land over the wall is called Stormhold, and it’s full of magic. I met your mother at a market where she sold me a snowdrop flower. She was tied with a magical chain that would only break after the witch died. Claudia told me to never go back, she said the witch would kill me for it, so I stayed and I tried to forget. I’m sorry, Stiles, I should have told you sooner.”

“No, you’re right. I would have tried to go after her.” It wasn’t hard for Stiles to believe the folktale about the land on the other side of the wall was real. He had always been interested in all things supernatural.

John pulled out a basket with a plaid baby blanket. He pulled back the blanket to reveal a white paper curled around something with a red string holding it together, a delicate silver chain, and a white snowdrop flower that had survived eighteen years. “She left you a letter with your hideously unpronounceable name. I never had the heart to open it since it was addressed to you.”

Stiles ignored the chain and the flower and held the paper with shaking hands and read the truly hideous name printed on the paper. He untied the red string and carefully uncurled the paper. A black candle fell on his lap and he handed it to his father while he read the letter. His father pointedly coughed into his hand.

“I’ve been waiting eighteen years for this, kid. Read it aloud, c’mon.” John nudged him. Stiles rolled his eyes and dramatically cleared his throat.

“My baby boy, Mie -- Miec -- okay, Stiles, please don’t hate me for giving you away. You’ll be safe with your father, and I know he will take great care of you. Had my master allowed it, I would have kept you and never let you go. I wish we could meet someday, perhaps when you are older. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight, so think of me and only me when you use it. I will think of you for the rest of my days. Your mother.”

Stiles throat burned by the time he finished reading. His father pat his back and held the candle out to him. Stiles took it and turned it over a few times.

“Here,” John tucked the snowdrop flower into the lapels of his coat and dropped the silver chain in his pocket. “For luck.”

Stiles held the candle out to him. “Do you have a match?”

John struck the match on the corner of the chest they were sitting on and lit the black candle. Stiles stared at it, confused as to why it wasn’t working -- oh, boy was it working. Stiles stomach turned in knots and everything rushed by so fast until it was all stopped by a wall. A wall of muscle. Stiles looked up at the man he had fallen on top of. “M - Mother?”


	3. The Star

“Do I look like your damn mother?” The man growled. He had the most startling eyes that shifted from one color to the next with each blink and hair as dark as night. He had stubble across his jaw and two adorable bunny teeth sticking out when he bared his fangs. Fangs. Those were real.

Stiles jumped off the man and tucked the half candle in his pocket. He noticed the man wasn’t wearing a shirt and had on a pair of loose fitting silver silk pants. The man’s eyes glowed a terrifying blue and Stiles choked on his spit. “Oh, geez, those are scary, please put them away.”

“Who are you and where did you come from?”

“I’m Stiles and I came from Wall.”

The man quirked his head to the side. He almost looked like a lost puppy, it was scary how adorable it was. “Did you hit your head when you fell on me?”

Stiles wouldn’t say he pouted but it was damn near close. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants before looking around at where he had fallen. He had been thinking of his mother . . . but then Lydia and the star had popped into his head and oh God there was a fallen star nearby.

“Excuse me, sorry, this may seem a bit bonkers, but have you see a fallen star nearby?”

The man gave him a flat look. “Funny.”

“I’m serious. We’re in a crater, this has to be where it fell.” Stiles knelt down on the ground and started to dig around.

“You’re right. This is where it fell.” He pointed to the night sky. “That’s where it was knocked out of the sky by some weird ass necklace,” He pulled at the necklace around his neck then pointed at the ground a few feet from them. “That’s where it landed,” He pointed at his feet. “And this is where is was knocked down by a flying baboon!”

Stiles brain froze for a second before everything went into overdrive. “You’re the star. You’re the star? You’re the star! I thought you’d be . . . not a half naked man, maybe something more rock-like. And not alive. Or grumpy.”

The star growled. Like, he really, really growled. 

“What’s with the growling and the fangs and the glowing eyes?” Stiles blurted out. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re kind of fascinating but also really scary and not what I’d think of when hearing ‘star’.”

“You really don’t know much about stars, huh.” It wasn’t a question. How could he make a question not sound like a question?

Stiles shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. In advance, I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry for what -- “ Stiles tied the silver chain around the man’s wrist and pulled on the other end as he stood up. “You little shit.”

“I’m really sorry, I am, but I need to bring you back to Wall for Lydia. It’s her birthday and I’m going to propose.”

“Smart. Nothing says, ‘take me, I’m yours’ like a kidnapped injured man.” The star said through clenched teeth. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He pulled on the chain, but Stiles pulled back.

 

***

 

In the castle not too many miles from where the star and Stiles were yelling at each other, Deucalion was standing over his father’s coffin in a large room decorated in gold and purple. 

The bishop rushed into the room. “Prince Deucalion, you should hurry before your brother’s find the ruby. I would like to see you on the throne, the first son of the King.”

“Is that so?” Aiden asked as he entered the room, Ethan by his side. “That’s quite fascinating, isn’t it, Ethan?”

“That’s one word for it.” Ethan picked at his nails as they stopped a few feet from Deucalion.

“Well, well, since you’re all here, would you care to join me for a toast? To the new King of Stormhold.” The bishop held a platter with four goblets. He took one and the others grabbed one as well.They all drank, but as soon as the goblet was placed back on the platter, the bishop began coughing. He dropped the platter with the goblets and fell to the floor. Dead. The three brothers froze and stared at one another. Ethan gripped the edge of the purple fabric thrown over the King’s coffin as he began coughing as well. He dropped to the floor with the fabric. Dead.

“How unfortunate.” Deucalion trailed a finger over the uncovered coffin. Aiden shook with fury.

“I understand Ethan, but you killed the bishop as well?”

“No, dear brother. You killed the bishop, when you drank from the wrong goblet. I suggest you return to your chamber, and leave the quest for the ruby to me.” Deucalion sauntered out of the room, stepping over Ethan’s dead body.

 

***

 

The man pulled at the silver chain on his wrist, but it wouldn’t budge. He yanked it and ended up pulling Stiles arm towards him. Stiles gave up on trying to sleep.

“You can’t let me rest for five minutes? Don’t you sleep?”

“No, idiot. It’s night, and usually I wouldn’t be sleeping. In case you didn’t get it, stars don’t sleep during the night, they usually come out and . . . you know, shine. Glow. Come out. That sort of thing.”

“Shining postponed. Glowing cancelled. Coming out is off the agenda. We are sleeping. Unless you can magically sleepwalk, then go forth.” He snorted as he leaned back into his overcoat-turned pillow.

“Don’t you get it? I’m not going with you to your precious Lydia.” He shouted. 

Stiles sighed. “Fine, you big glump. Stay in the crater and glower for all I care,” He picked up his coat and pulled out the black candle. “But I was going to give you this once we got there and get you back home. I guess not, now.”

The star stared at the candle. “You’ve got a Babylon candle?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a bubbling candle.”

“Babylon.”

“That’s what I said. Look, I was going to give the last of it to you,” Stiles held the candle out then pulled it back before the star could grab it. Asshole move, he knows. 

“But that barely has one use left.”

“So be glad I’m not using it to get us back to Lydia right this very second.” Stiles dangled the candle in front of the attractive star’s stupid glaring face.

The star growled. “Fine.” 

Stiles watched in vague amusement as the star struggled to stand up on his injured leg. Apparently it wasn’t vague enough because the star snapped his teeth at him when he stood up. Stiles did not jump a foot in the air and scramble away from the dangerous star, no he did not, sir.

“My -- My name is Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

“Me.”

“Huh. Derek.”

“Such an average name for a sta -- ow!” Derek punch Stiles’ arm as he walked passed him.

 

***

 

Kate watched a boy, Mathew, struggle with his goat and get yelled at by his mother before walking up to him and offering him a florin for the goat. The boy turned back to the goat and then back to Kate’s small foot carriage. “He’s a little small to pull your cart, isn’t he?”

Kate nodded. “You’re right.”

The tip of her finger glowed a bright green as she waved it around his face. Matt shrunk in size until he was a replica of the goat standing beside him. Kate’s grin was wicked as she tied the goats to her carriage. She caught sight of her hand and gasped as it reverted back to what it originally looked like. Old and wrinkled. She grit her teeth and stood on the carriage, whipping a rope at the goats and forcing them to run for her.

Kate had been traveling for miles before stumbling upon a bright yellow wagon. A dark haired woman sat on a rock with a rabbit roasting over a fire before her. The woman watched as Kate approached and held her hands up in innocence. 

“Who are you? I’m but a poor woman -- “

“Would you shut it. I know what you are and I swear by the order of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I wish you no harm this day. I wish to share your meal.” 

The woman chuckled and leaned her hands back on the rock she sat upon. “You can never be too careful.” She held out her hand and Kate shook it. She gestured to the rabbit. “Heads or tails?”

“Heads.” Kate sat on the rock across from her and smiled in thanks when the woman cut the rabbit in half and gave her her half on a plate.

The woman waited until Kate had eaten half of her meal. “So, where are you headed to on this glorious day?”

Kate smirked as she tore off a piece of the rabbit’s meat. “I’m off to find a fallen star. It fell not too far from here. And when I find it, I’ll cut out it’s heart and eat it while it still breathes and my youth shall finally be restored . . . “ Kate glanced down at the rabbit.

“A fallen star? I’m getting a bit old in places I don’t care to admit. So where did you say -- “

Kate shattered the plate on the ground. “You dare to poison me with limbus grass?” She screamed. “You’ve made the biggest mistake of your life, Red-Eyed Kali.”

“How do you know my . . . Who are you?” Kali stands. Kate’s glare forces her back in her seat.

“Look closely.”

Kate’s face shifts into that of a demon. Kali gasps. “I will not look for the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear it.”

“Not good enough. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell it, or hear it. Even if it stands before you, you will not know.” Kate’s finger glowed an ominous green before the spell was finished. She spared her previously youthful hand a single glance before returning to her carriage. It was now wrinkled and overcome with age.


	4. The Soothsayer and The Unicorn

“So let me get this straight, you think you’re going the right way because . . . you just do?” Derek said with a high pitched voice, imitating Stiles very manly growel.

“I do, though. I don’t know why. Could be my love for Lydia guiding me home, who knows. Darren, whether you like or not -- “

“Derek. My name. Is Derek. I’ve said this at least five times already, Stiles -- could you just -- slow down!”

Stiles turned around when Derek stopped and held his leg. “Fine, fine. Look, we’re going north. The wall is north. Just look up at the sky and I’m sure you’ll see it even during the day . . . the evening star. That’s so weird,” At Derek’s flat look Stiles put his hands on his hips. “No, I’m being serious . . . what are you doing?”

“I’m sitting down. I’m hungry. I’m tired. It’s in the middle of the day and I never stay up this late. I’m taking a nap.”

“We agreed to stop at the next village, Derek.”

“I don’t give a shit. I’m exhausted. I’m injured. I’m napping.”

“Damnit. Fine. I’ll go get something to eat. You stay here.” He wound the silver chain around the tree Derek rested against and it mended itself together.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Derek glowered.

 

***

 

“South, you said. South we went. Then east. Now west. No ruby in sight.” Deucalion said as he stared out at the ocean before him and turned to the crystal boulders up to his hip behind him.

“I’ve merely read what the runes have told me, sire.” The soothsayer answered.

“Consult them once more. Wait -- “ Deucalion whipped around and walked towards the soothsayer. “I have another question for the runes. Am I the seventh son?”

The soothsayer threw the stones on the crystal boulder between them. The boulder had a cup-like surface and held the runes as they slid around to reveal the truth. The tops of the runes all faced up, revealing the marks carved into the small rectangular pieces of smoothed stone.

“Yes.” The soothsayer read in the stones.

“Is my favorite color green?”

The stones revealed their marked sides.

“Yes.”

“Has pleading and begging ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?”

The stones revealed their blank sides.

“No.”

“Throw them high this time.”

The soothsayer threw them in the air.

“Do you work for my brother?”

The stones revealed their marked sides. Deucalion unsheathed his dagger and slit the soothsayer’s throat. He fell to the ground and Deucalion picked up the stones.

“Do we continue west?”

 

***

 

Kate was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of star in her path. She had followed the runestones her father had oh-so-graciously given her for her journey, and they had led her to the crater but the star was nowhere to be found. She had then followed them further north but after night had come and gone, there was still no star. She stopped at the side of the road to give the goats a break and take a deep breath to keep from losing her shit. She looked down at her large green ring on her left hand. Sighing, she rubbed the stone three times.

Her stone revealed her father and Victoria eating at their dinner table. “Victoria. Father.”

The two looked up at the body length mirror in the corner of the room. Gerard and Victoria rushed over. Victoria frowned at the distinct lack of star. “Where’s the star? And why are your hands so wrinkled? Are you wasting your magic before you’ve even found it?”

Kate sneered. “The runestones took me to the crater. Then north. But that’s just it -- I’ve kept going north and there’s no star. If I go any further I’ll reach the wall.”  
Gerard had a pensive look on his face. He rubbed his chin before looking back at the animals in their cages. He turned back and grabbed a long knife. Grabbing a monkey by the neck with one hand and slicing it open with the other, he peered into its insides. “If you wait there and lay a trap . . . the star will come to you. Just be patient and don’t use up too much magic.”

Kate nodded and ended the call. She looked out at the small clearing next to the road. She took a deep breath and held her arms out before her. Large tendrils of smoke curled around her body and stretched out towards the field. Her carriage expanded until a large cottage stood before her. The Carriage Inn. Kate looked down at the two goats. Rolling her eyes she snapped her fingers, reverting the boy back into his human body and turning the goat into a short, chubby man. She tilted her head at the boy -- Mathew, she remembered. She snapped her fingers once more and his body shifted into a girl’s. “You are my daughter, and you are my husband, Billy. This is our inn. If you try anything, I’ll give you a fate worse than death.”

She sashayed into the inn with a terrifying gleam in her eye.

 

***

 

Derek was having, to put it mildly, the worst fucking day of his life. He had been minding his own business, watching the dumb humans go about their dumb days and fall in dumb love with their dumb lovers and dumb happily ever afters. Then he was knocked out of the sky by some dumb necklace and landed in some dumb field and was then knocked down and hurt his dumb leg by some dumb kid with a dumb idea about love. The kid was what, fifteen? And he thought he had found the love of his life and would marry her by giving her a star? An injured star, to boot. And his family called Derek a hopeless romantic. At least Derek knew love wasn’t something to be bought, or won.

He banged his head against the tree. It was finally night, once more, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. How could someone be so naive? Derek almost felt bad.

The sound of rustling behind the bushes interrupted his thoughts. “Hello? Stiles? I swear, if this is you trying to scare me, I’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

A gorgeous white unicorn revealed itself. Derek stared in awe. He had always wanted to see a unicorn up close.

“Aren’t you a beauty.” The unicorn huffed. “Truly spectacular, I swear.”

The unicorn bent its head, nudging the silver chain with it’s spiral horn. With one strong pull, it broke the chain. Derek watched in smug satisfaction as the chain evaporated. Stiles was going to be so pissed when he came back and Derek was gone.

Derek stood up on one shaky leg and nodded his head at the unicorn. “Thank you.”

The unicorn bowed its head at him. “Do . . . do you want me to get on?”

The unicorn bobbed his head. Odd, but Derek wouldn’t refuse a ride far from there. “Uh, thanks. Again.” He swung his injured leg up first and winced at the sharp sting that traveled up his leg. “Lead the way, friend.”

The horse began a slow trot and Derek spared the tree he had been chained to one last look.


	5. The Inn

To say that Stiles was a little disappointed when he came back with food and some bandages for Derek and found him gone was an understatement. Extremely sad, yes. Surprised, no. Stiles hadn’t expected his plan to find the star and bring it back to Lydia for her hand in marriage to succeed, not by a long shot, but he had hoped he would have at least found something. Maybe a star, but maybe his mother. Or a new world. A new purpose. Something to look back on when he was old and grey and say he had been apart of. An adventure. So yes, while finding Derek gone was not surprising, it stung like a very vengeful big ass scorpion.

Stiles leaned his back against the tree. He could still feel Derek’s warmth. He groaned and ate the loaf of bread he had bitterly. When he was done he crossed his arms and burrowed into his coat, shutting his eyes and trying to forget the shitty day that had passed.

Stiles was dreaming of stark black hair and eyes that changed color with the wind when his dream shifted. He could hear multiple people whispering that soon turned into shouting until one voice broke through the rest. A strong male voice boomed in his head.

_“Save him, Stiles. Before they get him like they did Laura.” Images of a girl with dark brown hair and eyes identical to Derek’s flew through his mind. “Four centuries ago, a star had fallen from the sky down to Stormhold. Laura was found by the three witches, Gerard, Victoria, and Katherine. She was naive and believed them to be good. They tricked her. They brought her back to their lair and made her feel welcome, until she was shining once more. Then they strapped her down and cut her heart out. The heart of a star restores the youth of witches, and gives humans immortality. Mieczysław Stilinski, save our Derek, before they take him like they did Laura. There’s a carriage coming your way. Make sure you are on it, no matter what. Save him.”_

Stiles gasped as his eyes opened. He looked up as he head the stomping of hooves and the wheels of a carriage coming down the road, fast. Stiles scrambled off the ground to his feet and ran. His feet pounded against the ground as he raced towards the carriage. He could see it approaching through the trees and threw himself from the treeline at the carriage. He almost made it, but his hand slipped and his body banged against the side of the carriage. Stiles fell to the floor, and the carriage was pulled to an abrupt stop.

A boy no older than Stiles himself stepped off the carriage and glared down at Stiles. He was wearing a fur coat more expensive than anything Stiles had ever owned and the air around him screamed “royal”. Stiles crawled back when the boy pulled out a sword and stuck it under Stiles’ chin. “Did Deucalion really send a boy to do a man’s job? Pathetic.”

Before he could slice his throat open, Stiles rambled to save his life. “I don’t know who Deucalion is but I need to get on your carriage. Like, now. The fate of a very grumpy, yet endearing, man’s life depends on it. Please, just let me hitch a ride.”

“You don’t know Deuce? Huh,” He put away his sword. “Well, no matter. I have somewhere to be and that doesn’t include bringing a gangly, talkative commoner with me.”

“Please, please, I’ll be out of your hair in no time. Just a ride, I’ll even shut up!” The boy looked skeptical. “I’ll talk a whole lot less.”

“Fine, but if I kick you off because you won’t shut up, it’s not my fault.”

They hopped onto the carriage and sped down the road, with almost every star watching in fear.

 

***

 

The rest of the stars were watching Derek approach Kate’s inn. A storm had stirred and Derek was soaked to the bone. By the time he reached The Carriage Inn, Derek was sure he had a cold and his leg was even worse than before. He carefully slid off the unicorn and approached the door. He lifted his hand to knock but the door swung open to reveal a blonde haired woman. Derek felt like a bug under a looking glass when she pinned her eyes on him.

“H -- Hello?”

The woman snapped her gaze up to his eyes. “Hello. Please come in, you must be cold,” She ushered Derek inside. “My sister can take your horse to the stables.”

“B -- “

The woman shushed her sister and pulled Derek away from the door. “My name is Kate, this is my father Billy.” The man nodded his head and stayed behind the counter.

Derek looked around the small, cosy inn. There was a fireplace in the back and a large tub waiting to be filled. To his right there was the counter and stairs that must have led up to the rooms. To his left was a small bar and seats. Derek focused on the woman who had yet to give him a name. She was beautiful, in a sharp, intimidating, dangerous way. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls down her back and her maid’s outfit brought out her gentle curves, and Derek was immediately charmed. It was hard not to be after spending the day with a spastic, sarcastic, insolent man-child.

“How rude of me, I haven’t even introduced myself yet.” She held her hand out to Derek, palm down. Derek gently lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her hand. “My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kate.”

“Derek.”

“A man of many words, I see.” She smiled.

“I apologize, I’m just a bit cold from the storm outside, and I hurt my leg on my journey.”

Kate’s pleasant expression slipped for a split second -- into one Derek had no definition for. Then her smile was back just as fast. “Hurt, where? Here, let’s get you into something dry first.”

She held his arm and guided him upstairs into a room in a hallway of six. It had only a bed, a bucket of water, a mirror, and a small round table and chair. She gave him the softest bathrobe he had ever felt in his life and shut the door behind her. Derek quickly changed out of his pants and pulled the bathrobe on. He immediately felt comfortable and warm. Kate knocked on the door once and came back inside with a wet towel.

“Lay on the bed and I’ll just place this on where you’re hurt.” Derek complied and showed her his bruising leg. She hissed in sympathy and placed the towel on his leg. His muscles tensed at the heat then relaxed under its touch. Kate rubbed her fingers into his leg, massaging the muscles. Derek had to say, his day had just gotten infinitely better.

If he had known his eyes were flashing blue and his aura was shining with a supernatural glow, he would have been ashamed.

 

***

 

Stiles was vibrating in his seat on the carriage. He could tell the young man next to him was beginning to lose his patience at the incessant tapping of his foot, but he couldn’t care less. Derek was in trouble, and Stiles had put him there by being a complete and utter ass. He shouldn’t have made Lydia a promise he couldn’t keep and he shouldn’t have dragged Derek into it. The sight of the inn was both a beacon and a curse. He was supposed to take the carriage that would lead him to Derek, but he knew he needed to take a break unless he wanted the young man to kick him off his carriage.

“We should rest for a little while.” The young man pulled the carriage to the side and jumped off. “Put the horses in the stables, would you?”

Unlike Derek, this man did not know how to make a question not sound like a question, it was an outright demand. Stiles scoffed, but left towards the stables to put the horses away. He shut the doors behind him and sighed at the warmer air inside. The storm had started just a short while after Stiles had been allowed on the carriage, and it had gotten worse the closer they had gotten to the inn.

Stiles thought back to his dream as he guided the horses to their stables. The witches that had killed Laura were wrinkled and looked to be centuries old, so how could they live another four centuries? It wasn’t that far stretched with all things considered. Derek was a star and sometimes his eyes flashed blue when he was upset. Three ageless witches were just the cherry on top of Stiles shitty homemade ice cream.

A knock came from the door outside and Stiles turned around as it opened to reveal a young girl. She was quite pretty and was a good couple of inches taller than Stiles. She shoved a goblet of green liquid at him.

“Is . . . is that for me? Thank you.” Stiles smiled at her as he took the goblet. The girl smiled back. She turned to leave, but Stiles stopped her. “Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Mathew.” Her voice was deeper than Stiles’.

He watched her leave. He lifted the goblet to his lips, just a little puzzled, but stopped when banging came from the stable in the back. The doors flew open as a pure white unicorn ran at his hand and knocked the goblet out of his grip. He landed on his side and watched as the unicorn ran out the doors “Mathew” had left open. The goblet had flown across the room and Stiles watched as the liquid burned through the hay it spilled on. It was acid. Stiles looked out the doors at the inn. He scrambled to his feet and raced inside the inn.

“Wait -- “ The once old woman from Stiles’ dream dragged a large green jagged piece of glass across the young man that had helped Stiles’ throat. He slumped to the ground and the woman stepped over his body and started towards Derek who stood frozen just a few feet in front of him. Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and tugged him closer to him.

“Stiles?”

“Missed you too, big guy. But less chit chat and more running from the evil witch, yeah?”

“You know, I was going to do this the easy way and just wait for you to fall asleep tonight before ripping out your heart, but beggars can’t be choosers.” The witch said as she suddenly lit the floor behind Derek and Stiles on fire

Stiles saw her lift her arm and pulled Derek close to him as she flung her piece of glass at them. He pushed Derek out of the way and sucked in his stomach. The glass hit the wall behind them and shattered. The witch screamed and put up two more walls of green fire until Stiles and Derek were trapped.

“Stiles . . . “

“I know, big guy, let me think.” The witch took a step closer and a flickering behind her head caught Stiles eye. A candle.

“Derek, think of home and don’t let go, okay?”

“Why -- “

“Just listen for once, and don’t let go!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled out his black candle with the other. Without a second thought, he thrust the candle into the green fire and screamed as he thought of home.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted in so long! i've been super busy and have only been only to write this on my phone in between breaks at school/work/life. this is a filler chapter of sorts because this is all i've managed to write these past few weeks. thanks for reading!

Derek felt weightless, and thought he was home, but then the hand gripping his own reminded him he wasn’t. The storm surrounded him and Stiles, lightning flashed and thunder roared. They were soaking wet within seconds. Derek felt Stiles pulling at his arm and trying to get up, but Derek was used to there being no ground beneath his feet and stood up far quicker.

“By any chance,” Derek spluttered and tried to wipe the endless stream of water that covered his face. “Were you thinking of your own home, dumbass?”

Derek could see Stiles blush through the heavy downpour of rain. “What, did you want me to wait for Kate to kill us? Sorry for trying to save our lives! And can we focus on the fact that we’re standing on a fucking cloud?”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Oh you son of a -- “

And then the strangest thing happened. Stiles shut up. Derek could barely see through the rain, but at the hitch in Stiles breath - Derek’s claws itched and his spine tingled. He pulled the kid closer to him and turned around. The sight was far more beautiful in person than it would have ever been from up above. 

A gigantic ship stood before them. It’s sails billowed in the ferocious wind. Each one was white as as a cloud and stood out in the grey of the storm. The hull was almost as dark as the clouds that surrounded it. An enormous . . . balloon was holding the vessel up. Derek had only ever heard stories about The Alpha’s ship.

The ship pulled shy of crushing them. Derek held Stiles close to him as the sounds of shouting escalated. A net was thrown on the two and once again they were swept off their feet. Then promptly thrown onto the deck of the ship. Derek’s hold on Stiles slipped and they were promptly pulled apart.

The pirates faces were covered to protect them from the rain, but their voices could be heard over the storm.

“Captain! Come look.” The man that was holding Stiles from him shouted. His hold was firm but it didn't look painful, so Derek didn't fret. 

The crowd parted as a man just an inch shorter than Derek marched forward. He pulled back his hood and squinted at the both of them. Though he had a soft, tanned face with a crooked jaw, his dark brown eyes were stern. “What are the two of you doing out in a storm like this? Trying to steal our lightening, huh?”

“What?” The captain turned his gaze on Stiles. Stiles’ expression slowly shifted to fear when the captain pulled out his sword. “No! We don't even know how to steal lightening, I swear.”

The captain chuckled. “Regardless, we don't house people who can't work.”

The captain lifted his sword.

“Please, we're just trying to get home. We're trying to get back to Wall, please, we'll work!”

The captain froze. Derek held his breath. “Throw them in the cells.”

It wasn’t certain death, so Derek went willingly. Stiles, not so much. He thrashed around the entire way down. He only stopped when one of the pirates held a dagger up to Derek's throat. “One more word outta you and I’ll cut up his pretty face, you hear?”

Stiles nodded and let the man bind his hands and feet to a wooden chair. Derek was already bound to another chair with his back to Stiles.

“Keep it down and you might live.” The pirate laughed as he left.

They were silent until the door closed shut behind him.

“You got a plan?” Derek struggled against the ropes. 

“We could use your super sharp wolfy claws and get free, but we're on a floating pirate ship with no bubbling candle full of evil scary pirates.”

“So no plan. Great.” Derek stopped struggling and slumped in his seat.

“I'm never getting back to Lydia, am I?” Stiles’ voice was soft.

Derek couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. Sure, he had technically abducted the star and deprived him of sleep and forced him to travel on an injured foot, but he did it all in the name of “love”. Derek could understand, but he didn't think he could every relate.

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry.”

“Eh, it's not your fault. To be honest . . . I don't think she could ever love me.”

“Why the hell not? You're the most decent human I've met so far. She’d lucky.”

Stiles laughed. It made Derek feel better. “I am far from being a decent human. I'm the laughingstock of my town, because I love a woman that has never even looked my way.”

Derek frowned. “Unrequited feelings are nothing to laugh at. They don't know the pain that comes with it. And I'm sure Lydia is at least slightly sorry for not returning your feelings.”

“Maybe.” He was quiet for moment. “Sometimes I wonder if I really love her. I've known her all my life, and she's the most fascinating woman I've ever met, but I fear we have almost nothing in common aside from our studies.”

“Sometimes you don't need to have something in common to love someone.”

He was quiet. Derek looked around the room they were in. It wasn't much of a cell at all, more of a storage room.

“Derek?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever been in love?"


	7. The Alpha Captain and His Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a while. it's been a busy few months, and i don't know when i'll have another chance to update so im extremely sorry in advance :(

Stiles had never been in love before. He didn’t even have any good examples to go off of. His father had never really talked about his mother, but the times that he did were what Stiles would imagine love to feel like. His father had said his mother was the most peculiar woman he had ever met, yet she was also his first love. He had met Claudia and knew that he wanted to marry her. They had only just met, but they spent hours talking. John may have tripped over his feet at her looks, but her words are what made him want to stay with her for as long as he could.

His father never told him the rest of the story. He would say she was taken from him, then look away and not talk about her for another couple years. Stiles soaked up every word his father said of his mother, and wished he had someone he loved just as much that even the memory of them pained him like a physical wound. Longing was the only romance he had ever known. Longing was love - at least to him it was.

So when Stiles asked if Derek had ever been in love, what he meant was has he ever felt the phantom pain of that love deep in his bones until it felt like all he would ever have in life anymore.

“I think so. There was a girl named Paige. She used to visit my sister Laura a lot. I never knew how they became friends, but she was almost always nearby. After . . . Laura left, Paige came by a lot more and offer my family support by just being there. I don’t know what she saw in me, but after a century I decided to court her, and she let me. Until we just . . . drifted apart, I guess? I think I loved her, but can you really love someone if you let them go so easily?”

Stiles knew what he meant. The farther he was from Lydia the more he realized he might not be as in love with her as he once thought.

“I don’t even know what love really looks like. Maybe my neighbors Mrs. Kowalski and Mr. Kowalski would know. They’ve been married seventy years.”

“My parents have been married four hundred and forty seven years.”

“Ah. Okay.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Both of them consumed by their thoughts. Now that they had a moment to themselves, Stiles finally noticed what Derek was wearing. A white fluffy robe that was as soaked as the clothes he wore himself. He almost laughed, but then he thought of what that robe meant Derek had been doing at Kate’s inn. Then the door opened and the captain walked in. He promised himself he would ask Derek at a later date. They sat a little straighter, their chins a bit higher and their eyes never lowering.

“So. I’ve decided not to kill you.”

 

***

 

Stiles rubbed his wrists as the captain moved on to untie Derek. The captain pulled a seat over and swiftly sat down with his feet propped up on a crate. He pulled out a dagger and a sharpening stone. The sound of the dagger dragging across the stone was deafening in the silent room.

“So you say you're from Wall. That's in London, correct?”

Derek stayed silent. He didn't have the answer. Stiles cleared his throat.

“Yes. It's where my father and I live.”

The captain smiled a bright cheery grin. “Wonderful!”

Stiles and Derek frowned. The captain put away his dagger and stone and leaned forward in his seat with a eager eyes.

“Tell me, how has my precious England been while I was away?”

Stiles cocked his head and turned to look at Derek’s mirrored expressed. “I’m sorry - but what?”

The captain shrugged. “I was born in Stormhold, son of a pirate captain and a small town doctor. My father would take take me out to sea when my mother allowed it and showed me his trade. I didn’t like it much. I loved the sea, but when it came to being a real pirate - I hated it. I saw it as pointless violence and preferred my mother’s trade, but my father wouldn’t allow it. I was so frustrated, so I decided to run away. I ran down to the market village and fled through the crack in the wall. I made it all the way to London. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was about on par with my love for the sea. I was there for a whole month before running back home to my mother. When I got back home, however, my father beat me senseless and made me stay out at sea with him for the next five years. He died. Left me his ship and reputation. It turned out he was one of the most fearless pirates in all of Stormhold, and his son was to be no less. I got rid of most of his crew and found my own. I kept my mother aboard with me so she could be near and not have to live on her own anymore. I’ve been The “fearless” Alpha Captain ever since. But I never forgot London.”

It was a lot to take in to say the least. Yet Stiles knew he wasn’t lying. The captain looked almost the same age as Stiles himself, and his soft features were easy to believe. “So, what now? You’re not going to kill us?”

“God no! I was going to ask if you would like a job?”

“A job?” Derek scoffed. “Doing what?”

“Mopping. Cleaning. Not being dead.” The captain snarked. “My real name’s Scott by the way. 

“I’m Stiles, this is my . . . travelling companion Derek."

“Nice to meet you both. Now let’s go introduce you to the crew.” The two followed Scott as he led them out of the closet-cell and through a hallway towards a large dining room. The people stopped their boisterous fun and stared at Derek and Stiles. Stiles saw Derek tugging at the sleeves of the robe he was still wearing and couldn’t help but take a step in front of him. “Ladies, gents, this is Stiles and his traveller companion Derek.”

The silence stretched on. A blonde woman then slammed her cup down on the table. She raised her eyebrow. It was quite intimidating. Scott caved. “They’re here to work for a seat aboard the ship, Erica, stop it. I wouldn’t have helped them if I didn’t think they were worth my trust.”

“How long will they be staying?” A curly haired boy with a rather sweet looking face asked from behind Erica. “And what are they going to be doing for their keep?"

Scott clapped his hands together in an excited motion. “I’m glad you asked, Isaac, because you’re the one that will be showing Stiles how to work from the bridge.”

“What? Scott, you can’t be serious. We can’t trust these strangers!” Isaac shouted.

“Give him the lowest job in the bridge then. I have enough trust in them for all of us.”

Isaac slumped back onto the wall he was leaning against. “Fine. What about the other one?"

“Derek here will be working with Boyd and his crew.” 

“What if he burns his hands off?” A large black man sitting beside Erica asked in a less than caring tone. 

“I hoped you’d tell him the safety procedures put in place to keep that from happening.”

“Sure, cap’n.” The man lounged back in his seat with a gleam in his eyes. Stiles felt a chill run up his spine.

“Wonderful. Stiles, Derek, these are my crew heads. Isaac,” The man grunted. “Is our navigator. He’s in charge of the bridge and makes sure the ship gets to its destination in record time. He also makes sure we’re off the king’s radar. Erica,” The woman gave them a sharp smile. “Is my quartermaster. Think of her as second in command. She’s also the best swordswomen I know. Boyd,” The black man nodded his head towards them. His eyes still had that gleam in them. “Is Erica’s husband and is in charge of the crew that harnesses our lightning. He improved our lightning holders and now they’re the best in all of Stormhold. Kira,” An eastern asian woman smiled kindly at them. “Is our rigger. You should see her up on the mast. My mother Melissa,” An older woman that had the same eyes as Scott smiled. “Our doctor. Malia,” A girl with short hair and a grim expression crossed her arms at them. “My master gunner. She’s in charge of firing the cannons and checking all other weaponry. And lastly, Liam,” A meek looking boy with wide eyes waved at them. “Malia’s powder monkey. He brings her the gunpowder. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’m sure you’ll get to know everybody in no time.”

Stiles felt his hands start to shake at all of the people that now stared at them. When Derek took a step closer towards him, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Derek spoke for him.

Scott pats them on the back. “Alright, I’ve got to get these two to their beds. Erica, I’ll see you and Isaac up in the bridge in ten.”

Scott leads them out of the room and down a series of hallways until they’re far below the room they met the crew heads in. It was the size of the entire boat, Stiles was willing to bet. The entire room was full of hammocks. They were designed so that one was below and one on top. It reminded Stiles of the bunk beds at the academy he had attended in Wall. All of the hammocks had at least one blanket and pillow with a few of the owner’s personal belongings. Scott led them to a pair all the way at the back of the room. 

“It’s right above the boiler room so it might get a little hot at night sometimes. I hope it’s to your liking.”

“It’s perfect, Scott, thank you.” Stiles sat down on the bottom hammock. Derek joined him and Scott sat down on the one across from them. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened? We found you two on a cloud hundreds of miles from London. And one of you is wearing a robe.” 

Stiles turned to look at Derek. Derek shrugged and waved his hands in a, “Go on. Tell him your dumbass plan to kidnap an injured star and give it to some girl you don’t even know if you love. I’m sure he’d love to hear it from the idiot himself” type of way. Stiles glared at him. He knew he couldn’t tell Scott that Derek was a star. The last person who knew that wanted to carve out Derek’s heart, and as much as Stiles loathed to admit it, he would miss the asshole. So he told Scott the truth without revealing too much.

“Well, I needed to get out of Wall, and while I was in Stormhold I ran into Derek. He was coming back with me to Wall when we got caught in a . . . predicament. A witch, Katherine, was after Derek over here, and didn’t take too kindly to the words no. I used a bub - babylon candle to get us out of there, but there was no clear destination in mind, so we ended up on a cloud. And that is where you found us. The whole robe thing is unclear to me, but that’s a story for another time.”

Scott’s eyes held a fury that shook Stiles to his bones. So this was the Alpha Captain that everyone feared so much. “Did you say Katherine? Katherine Argent?”

“Uh, yes. How do you know her?”

“She’s only been a pain in my ass since the day I became captain. She’s the cruelest witch in Stormhold. Knows no mercy, no pain, and no regrets. All the other little witches follow her and her two lackeys. I know her brother and his daughter. They’re nothing like her, thank the gods, but her father and sister-in-law follow her blindly. My ships one of their many, many targets. They lost contact with Kate’s brother and niece and will do anything to get the last two innocent Argent members back under their thumb.”

“Huh. That . . . I wouldn't doubt it.”

“That witch is my number one enemy. I’d do anything to have her head on a stick. If she’s after Derek, you have my word, I’ll keep him safe from her.”

“Th - Thank you.” Stiles stuttered. Derek nodded his head in thanks.

“I’ll find you both some better clothes and have Isaac bring them to you in the morning. Sleep for now. You’ve had a long day, I’m sure.”

“Scott, really, thank you.” Derek finally said. Scott gave him a small smile and a wink before climbing up the stairs to the bridge. And once again, they were left alone to their thoughts.

“Hey Derek . . . what _is_ the story behind the robe? I know I got to the inn a little late, so I didn’t get to see much. I just saw that guy get his throat sliced and then you were walking down the stairs. I didn’t even see much of the inn besides the green fire everywhere. So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s up with the robe?”

Derek wouldn’t meet his eyes. His shoulders seemed to rise up to cover his ears on their own and his whole body tensed in preparation for what - Stiles didn’t know.

“After I left you, I - found a horse. And then I found an inn. Kate lead me up to a room and gave me this to change into. Some . . . things happened, and then you got there before I could do anything I would truly regret. So thanks. For that.”

“Wait, so you and her . . . but she’s crazy!”

“Nothing happened, you dunce, and obviously I hadn’t known that before she was trying to drive a knife through me.”

“So. What _did_ happen?”

“Nothing. As I said before, you stopped anything from happening.” Derek grumbled as he stood up from the hammock. Stiles squawked at the sudden shift in gravity before stumbling back into place. He watched Derek swiftly pull himself onto the top hammock with no trouble and took that to mean the conversation was over. He leaned back onto his hammock and rolled around before understanding that there would be no true comfortable position.

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

“If I was going to be stuck on a pirate ship with a crew that seems to hate me and a witch that wants my heart, I wouldn’t want to go through it with anyone else. And thank you. For finding me before Kate did.”

“Aww, you’re welcome, big guy. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone besides you, too." 

“. . . Go to sleep, Stiles.” 

“Yeah, ok.”


	8. The Witch Is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> I wasn't active for moooonths  
> Ya know, depression? But HEY I'm back and I'm trying really hard to finish what I started.  
> So I hope y'all enjoy this update that answers some questions y'all may have been asking in the comments ;)

They had spent the day on separate sides of the ship. Stiles learned how to properly clean a dashboard full of strange buttons that he was _not under any circumstances_ allowed to touch. Isaac had drove the point home by flashing around his dagger every time he walked by to check up on Stiles progress throughout the day. Stiles didn’t know his fingers could cramp like they did.

Derek had spent the day with Boyd and his smaller crew that handled all of the lightning rods and their holdings. Boyd taught him how to clean the rods without electrocuting himself and safely move the lightning into the cylinder shaped metal cases that the crew stored their lightning in for safe passage. Derek still felt a shiver of static running up his arm hairs.

The two sat together during their small break for lunch. Derek ate the surprisingly good grey slop they called food while Stiles talked around his food and kept up the conversation between them. Derek would never admit it aloud, but he had missed the other boy’s incessant chatter. He hadn’t noticed until he was around a group of men that only communicated with head nods and grunts. Stiles would say he had found his people, and then Derek would be forced to punch him in the face.

“- And then Isaac threw me off the ship.” 

Derek’s head snapped up. He growled out, “What?”

“Oh so you’re listening?” Stiles snarked as he piled some more of the grub from his plate into his mouth.

“I was listening the whole time, you idiot. You spent five minutes finding a hundred different ways to explain how you spent the whole day cleaning a dashboard. I thought I could tune out for a moment.” 

“Oh.” Stiles froze with the spoon halfway to his mouth. “Well . . . how was _your_ day then, huh?”

“I learned how to move lightning without dying, so pretty average.”

Stiles snorted and Derek let out a small smile. Then Isaac walked over to drag Stiles up to the bridge and Boyd eventually whistled for Derek and lead him back down to the room where they stored their lightning.

Boyd showed Derek a room labeled ‘Storage’ on the door and sat back in a chair put off the side as Derek took in the room. It was stacked with the cylinder shaped metal cases that Derek now knew were filled with lightning. The room made him feel like someone had blown a cold breath on his neck. Derek turned to Boyd and awaited his orders. Boyd kicked his feet up on a crate full of the cylinder cases and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I need you to run inventory. Make a list of all the cases that are full and empty. Don’t double count and make sure not to miss a case.”

Derek nodded and went to work. After half an hour of counting cases and keeping track on a shelf that he notched scratches in, Derek heard footsteps making their way down the stairs and into the hallway the room they stood in was. He saw Boyd open a single eye from where he had been lightly dozing on his chair.

Erica walked in and pulled up a chair beside Boyd. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leaned an elbow on Boyd’s shoulder and gave Derek a cursory once over. “So, how’s the fresh meat?”

Derek turned back to work when he realized they weren’t including him in the conversation.

“He keeps quiet and does as he’s told. I’d say he’s off to a good start. How’s the blabbermouth?”

Derek’s ears perked up at the obvious mention of Stiles. 

Erica sighed as she examined her pointy filed nails. “We might have to throw him overboard. Or give him to the lower ranks down in the boiler room.”

Derek felt his canines shift without his permission and a growl escape his lips. He turned on the two pirates and took a step forward before Boyd lifted his small revolver and aimed it at his forehead. He fought back the shift and clenched his fists as he listened to Erica’s cackling and Boyd’s scoff.

“I knew it. Pay up.” Erica held her hand out for Boyd and he grumbled as he slipped a few coins into her grasp. Erica slowly counted the coins before placing them into her pouch on her hip and leaning back into Boyd’s arms. Derek didn’t dare move, as the revolver was still aimed at his head. “So, Derek.”

She crossed her arms and widened her red lips. “Were you ever going to tell us you’re a Star?”

Derek took a deep breath and kept his mouth shut. Boyd raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. Erica let out a squeal of joy. 

“Oh, he’s staying quiet. Of course. Any man with honor would do the same, but you know what we do to men with honor, don’t you? We find their weak spots, and yours just so happens to be ten feet above us. I wonder what would happen to him if you kept your mouth shut for much longer.”

Derek wanted to call her bluff, but he knew not to mess around with powerful women that had wicked smiles and danger in their eyes. “What do you want?”

“Just the truth, little star. What are you doing in Stormhold with a boy made of magic?”

“Made of magic? Stiles is from over the wall. There isn’t an ounce of magic in him."

Boyd snorted and slowly lowered his gun. “Even I could smell the electricity dripping off of him.”

Erica nodded her head. “As soon as Scott brought you two into the room it was plain as day. You have a silver aura. Tinged with blue. And his is made up of pure green magic.”

“How could you see our auras?” Derek still felt like a weapon was aimed at his head, so he stayed as still as he could.

“My mother was fortune teller in the marketplace near the wall. After Kate heard of the unapproved magic being practiced in the marketplace, she ordered Victoria and Gerard to take out all witches that weren’t approved by their bullshit queen. My mother died and I learned to fend for myself. I met Isaac and we ran away together. We met Boyd, and then we met Scott. He took us in for his new crew and we haven’t been apart since.” Erica’s smile turned soft and Boyd’s demeanor somehow softened as well. “You can trust us, little star. We won’t hurt your boy, and we won’t try to eat your heart. My mother practiced parlor tricks to hide the fact that her daughter had real magic. I don’t want immortality, lucky for you, and I’m offering to help teach your boy how to harness the magic he doesn’t know he’s made of, but you need to tell me the truth.”

Derek bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to spill his life story to these two pirates, but he saw understanding in their eyes and felt the words come crawling out of their own accord. He told them about being knocked out the sky by a necklace that he’s hidden under the floorboards on the ship. He told them about being injured and running from Stiles, but being found by Kate and almost dying. He told them about his changes since being in Stormhold and the strange shift in features he now has. He told them about their journey to Lydia and the number of days they had left.

Erica and Boyd listened and didn’t interrupt. When Derek was out of words they began their questioning.

“How did Stiles get a Babylon candle? Where did the unicorn come from? When did you first feel the shift?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. And, once again, I don’t know.” Derek answered Erica’s questions. 

“Can you show us the shift?” Boyd asked softly. 

Derek nodded and took a couple of deep breaths before focusing on the pull he suddenly felt to the moon. He had always felt a closeness to the moon when he was home, but down on Earth it suddenly felt completely different. The pull to the moon was a pull to come home. His teeth felt sharper and his nails turned to claws. He lowered himself to the floor as his hands became paws and his hair turned to fur. He didn’t feel pain as he shifted into the animal he felt himself become. He only felt like he was shedding a skin that wasn’t really his to begin with.

Boyd and Erica let out a small gasp as they watched Derek transform into a wolf. 

“What the fuck is that.” The duo shrieked as Isaac and Stiles appeared at the door to the Storage room.

Derek flashed his blue eyes at them and they all snapped their jaws shut. Erica pulled the pair into the room and closed the door behind her before locking it with a key she pulled from a ring of many keys she kept on her waist. Isaac stayed as close to the door as he could as Stiles approached the gigantic wolf. He kneeled down and held his hand up carefully. The wolf lowered his head and Stiles pet his head that was twice the size of his own in awe.

“Derek?” Stiles asked. The wolf lifted his head at his name being called and Stiles laughed. “Of course it’s you. Who else would be able to transform into a huge black wolf with glowing blue eyes?”

Erica giggled as she pulled Isaac and Boyd closer the two sat on the floor. They sat in a circle around Derek and each took a turn petting him. Boyd held out the robe Derek had from the night before as Derek shifted back to his human form. Stiles blushed as he stared at anything but Derek’s naked ass in front of him while Erica leered lecherously. 

“So, anyone want to tell us what’s going on?” Isaac finally asked as they all settled down of the floor once more. 

Derek looked at Erica and Boyd. Boyd looked at Erica. Erica shrugged. “I may have threatened to dump Stiles with the more handsy crew or throw him over the ship and Derek may have outed himself as a star. Then we had a little talk and discovered Derek could do . . . that.”

Stiles jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he stood up and pulled Derek behind him. He snatched up one of the cylinders that held their lightning and aimed it at the trio in front of him. “Touch him and I’ll kill you all.”

Erica snickered as Boyd rolled his eyes and Isaac watched in amusement. “Sit down, sparky. We’re not going to kill your precious little star. In fact, we’re going to help you with your little problem.”

Stiles put the cylinder down when Derek placed his hand on his shoulder and lead them back to sit on the floor. “Help us how?”

“Well, I am about to blow your mind. You ready?” Erica leaned forward and lowered her voice. “You’re a witch, Stiles.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles pulled his head back and let out a loud laugh. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. Knew it from the second I saw you. You’ve got the aura of a witch around you, Stiles. You’re one of the most powerful witches I’ve ever met. Almost as strong as Kate, but you have a bind around your powers. A bind that requires more than one witch to remove. Whoever put this bind around you must have been as powerful as you are.”

Stiles sat still for the longest amount of time Derek had ever seen. Then he was a blur of movement as he stood up and paced.

“No. I mean no. How? Maybe my mother. That candle _did_ feel right when I burned my hand off, and the wounds are practically gone. I’ve always wanted to go over the wall, but something always stopped me before I could. When I turned eighteen it felt like it lessened. Like I could finally go over the wall and nothing would get in my way. But that’s impossible. How am I a witch? Aren’t witches women? And what binding? What - “

“Stiles.” Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit down. “Breathe.”

“Listen, I don’t know who cast the binding, but I know some people who can help, and in the meantime I can help you harness your newfound powers and get them under control. You’re lucky you found us when you did. I don’t know what would have happened if you had gone another month without knowing who you were. Oh, and witch is just a label. It can be a man or woman, but we prefer to just use a single noun because we’re not pretentious like those so called sorcerers and warlocks.” Erica explained as Stiles gulped down big breaths of air. “It’s going to take some time to learn how to gain access to your powers and then use them for your own benefit, and from what I hear you only have a few more days until you need to get to your precious Lydia, but time works differently in the sky. We have about two months until you really need to get back down to the ground. A month up here will be about a day.”

Stiles nodded and let Derek take over talking for him. “Are you sure you can teach him control?”

“Of course. He’s far more powerful than I am, but control works the same for all witches. While I’m teaching him how to become a total badass, you, my little star, will be learning how to control your wolf. Yes?”

Derek nodded and Stiles finally gathered his thoughts into something resembling a response. “You won’t tell the rest of the crew, right?”

Isaac laughed. “Hell no. They’d rip Derek open and eat his heart the first chance they got. However, you _can_ trust the captain and everyone you saw in that room last night. Malia, Kira, Danny, Melissa, Liam. You can trust them. They’re the original crew, and they’ll protect you and your secrets.”

Erica and Boyd agreed. “We’re a close pack, and it seems you two have just become honorary members.”

Stiles and Derek met each other’s eyes. An unspoken agreement to talk about everything later was formed.

“Well, back to work, you two. Can’t have you slacking on account of magical powers and shapeshifting.”

Boyd clapped his hands together and they all stood to go off in different directions. Before Erica split from Isaac and Stiles at the top of the stairs, Stiles grabbed her sleeve. She turned and raised her eyebrow inquisitively. “Thank you.”

She smiled and waved him off back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof what did y'all think? Pls leave a comment or a kudos ~ love y'all!


End file.
